Friendship is Doom
by tsmall1259
Summary: After the Florpus, Zim decides to move to avoid further interferences from Dib. Unfortunately, he meets several teens, who keep trying to befriend him. As if something so petty could stop him from taking over the Earth!


**I've**** been watching Invader Zim and Equestria Girls a lot lately, especially since I saw Enter the Florpus, and this came into my mind. There are spoilers to Enter the Florpus, so if you haven't seen it then I advise you to watch it before reading.**

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since the earth had been teleported to who knows where and back again, as if nothing happened. There were questions and answers, but none of which that made sense.

Sunset Shimmer pondered to herself thinking of what to write to Princess Twilight. Was magic finally starting to get out of control and do damage to this world? Was it another Equestrian artifact? Did something in this world get effected with magic?

She leaned back against the statue, looking around at the passing students leaving for the day. She wondered if she was the only one still worried. When it happened they had all been in class, and the next moment the beautiful blue sky, puffy white clouds, and sunlight were traded for a dark, cold, atmosphere. Pinkie even said she saw a space whale. Which seemed impossible, until she saw it with her own eyes.

There was a panic for the most part. She had found herself in the heart of CHS, surrounded by her classmates with them asking questions in a frenzy. Applejack and Rainbow did there best to give her space away from the crowd, but the questions still came.

Are they safe?

What's going on?

Can you stop it?

Let's make a resistance!

She really didn't know what was going on, but due to the planets that surrounded them it was obvious that they were somewhere deep in space. Things only seemed to get worse as the earth got sucked into a giant blackhole.

"You alright, Sugarcube?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the country girl standing over her along with the rest of their friends, each seeming to be concerned.

"I wouldn't say fine," Sunset began. "I'm still wondering about..." She twirled a finger in the air toward the sky.

Applejack nodded understandingly. "Trust me, Sunset, everyone's still wonderin' what the heck that was about."

"I really want to know about the whales!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Flying whales wouldn't be the strangest thing we've seen," Twilight said. "And that shows we might not be the only ones out there!

Rainbow Dash laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "If we do find a alien, then I'd love to see them try to take us on!"

"I really do hope their friendly." Fluttershy replied, meekly.

"Well, I really do hope they aren't slimy," Rarity shivered in disgust. "I simply don't think my outfits could take it!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at the fashionista. "No offense, Rarity, but I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't want outfits."

"We don't know that," Rarity started. "They could use my expertise in fashion."

Applejack rolled her eyes at the two. "Did you ask, Princess Twilight?" She asked before the two could start a argument.

"Yeah, and we both couldn't figure out what happened." Sunset said, rubbing her forehead.

"Whatever happened must have been a one time thing," Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Nothing weird's happened since then."

"We were sucked into a hole!" Rarity exclaimed. "That would be the point to start worrying!"

"That's the problem," Sunset said, getting up from the stairs. "What if this wasn't a one time thing? What if it does happen again?"

Twilight put a hand on Sunset's shoulder. "Then, we'll deal with it together.

Sunset looked down at the book in her hands, before looking back at her friends. "You guys might have a point, maybe this was just a one time thing, but I'm still gonna keep a eye on it. Just incase."

"Of course," Twilight said. "The excuses they gave on the news did have a lot of plot holes."

Applejack nodded her head. "Yeah, how could global warming cause the entire planet to hallucinate, exactly?"

* * *

In a underground base, Zim paced back and forth. "It's been weeks," He said. "They must be extremely busy."

He had waited for them to call, and received nothing. When he called to inform them of his completion of Phase 2, they were ecstatic. He's never seen them so proud in his life! Their screams of joy were a bonus. He called to see when they were coming, but they haven't responded.

Zim turned towards the computer screen. "Computer is there something wrong with the signal?!"

_"No." _The base groaned.

"Then, explain why they haven't answered or called!" The Irken yelled. "There has to be a reason."

_"Maybe because their dead."_ The computer responded, earning it a scowl from the alien.

"What!" Zim exclaimed. "That's impossible! The Tallest would never allow themselves to be killed by a lesser!"

_"They were near, The Florpus Hole, **you** created." _The computer bluntly stated.

"The Tallest, would have gotten away from it!" Zim exclaimed. "Their geniuses!"

Zim thought he could hear the sound of snickering, but he ignored it. "I'll prove it, computer record a message." The screen in front of the Irken began to record.

"My Tallest, if you received this message, then I would like to inform that things are going well... for the most part. The humans don't suspect a thing; however, Dib continues to be a nuisance even more then usual. I think he might want his puppy clown thing back. Ha! He'll never get it back I promise that to you, my Tallest. That's why I'm leaving this idiotic city. If it hadn't been for Dib and his horrible family you would be here celebrating in our glorious victory! Once, I've moved there will no one in are way this time. Invader Zim, signing off!"

Once, the recording ended the Irken waited.

_"Your message was received." _The computer said.

"I told you they were alive!" Zim laughed. "If the Massive had gone into the Florpus, then it would have been torn to shreds! What do you have to say now, Computer?"

There was silence. As if the computer was thinking to itself.

"Well?" Zim asked, getting tired of the silence. "Anything you would like to add."

_"Their dead."_ The computer responded, causing it's master to grab his head.

"You are useless!" Zim screamed in frustration. "Just tell GIR and Minimoose to begin packing, we're leaving as soon as possible."

Hopefully wherever they go the human's would be more tolerable.


End file.
